Left 4 Dead or Right 4 Life?
by FoxSpinner
Summary: A new story of 4 high school sophomores in the fight for survival, facing all the odds they fight there way through this so called "Green Flu". Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead and its concept owned by VALVE
1. Starting Out

Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead and its concept owned by VALVE  
>OC's: Owned by Fox Spinner (ME)<br>_

Days and days we have been on the run for our lives, we would probably put an Olympic runner to shame if he saw us running. These days have been hell… that's an understatement to what this really is. We are at the end of days, your probably wondering who "we" are. The names Dalton and the rest of us are my friends Ross, Sean, and Kasey. They say it is the survival of the fittest out here, damn I only weigh 120 pounds and if you saw me in gym class I was sitting playing cards with friends, not shooting hoops or playing football. That hasn't stopped me yet, those… I am getting ahead of myself so let me start at the beginning.

The ring of the final bell at school meant that it was time to leave and thank god there was a three day weekend so I was looking forward to sleeping in on Friday. Packing up my things from DriversEd, preparing my camera and notebook for some photojournalism this weekend, I headed out the back door of the school to the parking lot. Waiting for me there was two of my closest friends, Sean and Kasey. Honking the horn on her white Ford Taurus told me that they were in a hurry to get the new Fast Food joint that they finished building two days ago. "Hurry your ass up!" Sean screamed out of the back passenger window, flashing him a dirty look I got in the side passenger seat opposite of the driver seat. Kasey sat there and decided to bite my neck half in annoyance in being late, half because she is my Girlfriend and that's how she rolls. Sean sitting in the back made some fake gagging noises but then starts to actually choke on the soda he was drinking and we both turned around started laughing. "Were is Ross?" Kasey asked. "I sent him a text but he hasn't responded" I said in return. Waiting a couple or more minutes Ross finally shows up and gets in the back beside Sean, he apologizes for being late and explains that he had to walk his girlfriend to her car. So with the whole gang here we set off to the restraunt and well… that was one of the biggest mistakes we ever made.

Sorry it is so short but it is just the introduction chapter. This is my first story so sorry if it sucks, but R and R people also helpful tips and advice are much appreciated, thanks

-FoxSpinner


	2. Hell Breaks Lose

Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead and its concept owned by VALVEOC's: Owned by Fox Spinner (ME):

"Burger Tank?" I said in curiosity. "That's an unusual name for a burger joint." Ross added. We had just rolled up into the parking lot of the new place that everyone in school was talking about so we all decide to see it for ourselves. I was the first to walk in and there to welcome me was a young waitresses about 3 years older than me so that means she was probably 20. "Welcome to Burger Tank how many are we seating now?" she asked with a smile. " Four people, thanks." I said returning the smile. She seated us in a booth with a window were we could see cars lined up at the drive thru, "My name is Allyson I will be your waitress today" she introduced herself. "Now to start you off what do want to drink?" she asked. We all basically responded with just "Sweet Tea.", after that she handed us four menus and walked off to get our drinks.

After ordering an eating we paid the check and left on our way to Kasey's house, I turn up the radio so I can listen to this new song that just started playing "Who do you voodoo, Bitch?" was the name of it, it ran through my mindset luring me into more of a good mood then I already was in. "You know the guy who made our food must have been sick because I swear I heard him coughing up his lung back there!" Sean said breaking my train of thought. "Maybe he got that virus up in the north, the… Green Flu I think is what they called it." Ross said jokingly. With them laughing in the background I thought about the News Report I heard about yesterday afternoon, they said the green flu a disease found up in the northern part of the US had spread closer here and reports of erratic and violent behavior from carriers, reminded me of rabies and made me shiver a bit just thinking about having it. Back to reality I see that we are stopped by people wearing what looked like hazmat suits all labeled C.E.D.A, the largest of the group at the car asked Kasey were we have been lately. She answers with "School, and the new Burger Tank." I sit there and confirm to the group with a nod and they lets us through. "What do you think that was all about, also what dose C.E.D.A. mean?" Ross said taking the words out of my mouth.

We start to puzzle what had just happened when gunshots blast in the background. I turn around to see the personnel that had stopped us were shooting at crowds of people running towards them and their vehicles. The next thing that I know I see something in the in front of the car a small distance away, it was a horrible sight a woman with what looked like the bottom of her face had decayed… no more like it had melted away, I take a quick pic of her with my camera before she let out a earsplitting screech and spit out a green liquid that Kasey barely swerved out of the way for. Hitting the gas she zoomed right past the decaying woman, I snapped another pic real quickly right before she spits out more of the strange goo. "Shit!" is all I hear Sean scream before I hear a splat and a loud sizzling, the next thing I saw put me to shock the back windshield and the trunk had slowly melted away. I started to panic and didn't even notice us pass the sign that's at the entrance of our neighborhood. The only thing I acknowledged was that we just exited on to a highway.

"Dalton you idiot, this is no time to be snapping pictures!" Ross screamed into my ear, Looking back I finally noticed the mob chasing the car, among them the acid spitting woman. We were bobbing and weaving trough crashed cars barely missing some of them, ignoring what Ross had said I snapped a couple pics of the carnage. I am totally caught of guard by what had happened next, I hear a what sounds like a wild cat about to attack and I see this one guy in a "Midnight Riders" hoodie leap a great distance and land square right on top of the car. Looking back at my frightened friends I see that leaping bastard crawl into whats left of the back, improvising I take Kasey's ROTC practice gun, a fake gun to practice drills with, that was poking out of her backpack and used it to jab him in the face. I hear a sickening crack and I notice I just broke the guys nose, it was misshapen, blood splattered, and stuck sideways. He lets out another screech and stumbles out the back of the car on to the highway.

I finally then put it together the C.E.D.A. personnel, the reports of erratic behavior coming form people, and the acid spitting and crazy legged sons a bitches. "The Green Flu has spread here, those bastards who just attacked us and the crazed mob of people are infected, we are smack dab in the middle of a Zombie Apocalypse!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone in the car dropped there jaws in astonishment of what I just said. We then hear what to us sounded like a chorus of angles, it was a news report about an C.E.D.A. evac station at the "Mixing Bowl" movie theater. It was not to far from here so Kasey hits the gas and were out of there! We were exited and so relived that we were about to get out of this living nightmare, so exited that we do not notice the gas meter had dropped to zero. The car rolls to a stop causing Sean to slam his fist down on his backpack in anger, to my relief the mob of Infected had not followed us any further.

"Okay" I said with a sigh, "From what I have seen in zombie movies first we need to gather anything from the broken down automobile." Looking at my like I was kidding they stand there for about 2 minutes and finally figure out I wasn't. Searching the car was the right idea after all.

"Alright! I found a crowbar this should rip some heads." Ross shouted in triumph.

"I found my cars emergency Med Kit, there's some gauze, disinfectant, and a bottle of pain pills inside it." Kasey said. She threw the pills to me and I put them in a side pocket on my now empty backpack. I then return her the blood stained practice gun so she would have a weapon.

"Hey guys that truck over there might have some supplies in it." Sean said pointing to a Grey Dodge. To our luck there was a blood splattered baseball bat, a large spanner, and another Med Kit with 2 rolls of gauze.

With us all finally armed and with a good amount of medical supplies, we set off on foot up the exit ramp and on our way to the theater. Who knows what we will encounter, but who could care when you had as good of friends as I did by my side. That's when hell broke lose...

R and R people also helpful tips and advice are much appreciated, thanks for reading.

EDIT:Remade a couple of parts and made it longer so I don't lose you guys as readers!

-FoxSpinner


	3. Tickets for 4

Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead and its concept owned by VALVE

OC's: Owned by Fox Spinner (ME)

Walking wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, we haven't encountered any infected on our way to the Evac point so far. On our way I thought about the carnage we drove through earlier how we witnessed all the infected attacking and chasing us, breaking my thoughts I hear a small roar and see three infected running our way. The quicker one, a young woman lunged at me with her blood stained hands. In retaliation I send the spanner I found a while back upwards into her jaw, a loud crack had confirmed that I broke her jaw and sent her onto her back were I stomped on her head finishing her off. The other two, both elderly males decided to take on Kasey and Sean with full force. Both back to back snapped there weapons across the faces of the infected killing them with heavy blows, with them being not to damaged I snap a couple pics of the two elderly infected. Catching our breath, Sean sprouts a cocky smirk and says "That was a piece of cake." "Don't start getting cocky we aren't even at the theater yet" Ross said what I just thinking.

A little ways up we see the theater in the distance and as we are about to high five each other in triumph we hear a horrible and sickly sound coming from the bed of a nearby pickup. Me being the curious one of our group I decide to check it out despite Kasey's pleas for me not to, when I get close enough I come to see a very obese infected male, his stomach stuck out is shirt , he smelled of vomit and blood and made the most disgusting gurgling sound. The lucky thing was he was sleeping so I take this opportunity to snap a pic of the portly zombie, now the unlucky thing was I forgot the flash was still on and with that he woke up. Now scared shitless I make a mad dash back towards my friends, the next thing I knew I couldn't see anything but a green foul smelling sludge. It dawned on me that the infected in the truck had just blown chunks all over me, but that wasnt the worst thing after being puked on I hear a roar of an infected and with it hot on my tail. My lucked had finally changed, I could now see and just in time to see Ross tear a chunk out of the back of its head saving me. "I told you this is not the time to take pictures." he said with an exhausted smile.

Now that the normal was gone it was time to get rid of the fat ass who just puked on me. "That stomach of his kinda reminds me of a balloon." Ross stated, "Well we all know what balloons do... pop!" I said knowing Ross' plan. With that, the overweight infected was now advancing towards us slowly, getting a closer look at him I see the badge labeled "Titanic Mall Officer" and uniform revealing this man was a mall cop at some time. "Get behind the pickup!" Ross screamed. Me, Sean, and Kasey dash past the mall cop and avoided being covered in his lunch again, with the infected's back turned Ross throws his crowbar. The next thing that happened was what we anticipated, with a large explosion the torso of the infected is gone leaving only its legs. I look back to see Ross wiping off his crowbar, "Alright we now what to do with those things." he said gesturing towards the legs. I snap a pic of the legs in which I get a agitated look from Ross.

After about twenty more minutes of walking we finally reach the movie theater, gates and barricades were set up to keep out the infected. With a better look at it we see gates and fences all balled up like pieces of paper. "Well we now know this is a bust, dammit. What ever did that though lets hope its gone." Kasey said. With our weapons drawn we were scared but ready for the infected that lied in wait for us, as if they read my thoughts about six of them came running out of the barricaded theater. Most were staff from the theater but two others were normally dressed, I dashed at them and took my spanner and swung hitting two staff members in the side of there heads killing them with only one blow each. I look back to see Sean stomping on another staff members head, while swinging his bat to keep back another infected. Kasey had smashed her practice gun over another infected and bust his head open like a gourd. Ross was left with one other zombie he takes his crow bar for a ride swing to the right, only to have the infected dodge the blow. The infected then tackles Ross to the ground, and as he was about to take a bite out of his neck I throw my spanner straight towards the infected and hit it in the neck, that knocked him off my buddy as well as taking his head clear off. "Thanks, wait a sec got to heal. " Ross stated patching himself with his Med Kit.

We walk pass the destroyed barricades and inside. Welcoming us was some more infected which we easily take out in what felt like a life time. "Tickets for 4 please." Sean says to a corpse propped up on a counter. Laughing a bit I take a picture of the inside, after turning off my flash which Ross gives me thumbs up for it. "Guys check that out." Kasey says pointing to a C.E.D.A holding crate. I read the label and see in white letters "confiscated weapons". Dashing over my hopes rang true inside there a ton of confiscated guns. I decide to go light and take two M1911 Pistols, Ross takes a Hunting Rifle and states "Snipahs a good job mate" in a bad Australian accent, Sean takes a Magnum Pistol and I know that it would rip those bastards apart with one shot, Kasey finally takes a Sub Machine Gun out of the box and smiles a devilish smile.

"Alright now this is what I call armed and dangerous, lets check around for anything else useful maybe some more Med Kits." I say with confidence.

"Pills here, and another Med Kit." Sean says near an open medical cabinet. He throws Ross the Med Kit and an takes the pills for himself.

"Okay the only thing over here are some C.E.D.A. files and papers." Ross said under what looked like a medical tent. I rush over to see pictures, charts, and diagrams about the infected, I take this golden opportunity and pack the files away in my backpack for later viewing.

"Hello is anyone there?" a nervous unknown voice sounded over the loud speakers. "Yes... yes there are 4 of us here who, are you?" Ross said sounding relived. "Oh thank god, more survivors. My name is Jonathan Mend I was an employee here before this hell rose, I need your help if your up to it." Jonathan asked.

"What kind of help?" Both Ross and Sean asked simultaneously. "Through the cameras out in the parking garage I can see that C.E.D.A. left one of there Sanitation Buses behind if you guys could make your way through the garage and get the bus we could all get out of here safely. All I need you to do after that is drive the bus around to the guard station safe room I am holding up in. It has a bright red steel door you cant miss it. Will you do this for the sake of our lives?" he asked again.

"Sounds like a plan, alright will do it." I said getting approving nods from my team. "Oh god bless you, thank you so much!" Jonathan said before the speaker went out with a click. "Alright guys, Road Trip!" Sean yelled. We roll our eyes and dash towards the exit leading to the parking garage.

R and R people also helpful tips and advice are much appreciated, thanks for reading.

-FoxSpinner


End file.
